ezdaemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Jump Ringo Run Action
Double Jump Ringo Run Action, also known as, (ダブルJUMP!リンゴさんっ!) in Japanese is a mobile game developed by EZDAEMON, which was released on January 11, 2015 on mobile app stores. The genre is a side scrolling platformer. Characters * Ringo (voiced by Chiroru Ooyama) * Ai (voiced by Chiroru Ooyama) Gameplay The game has you play as the titular protagonist, Ringo. Though Ai isn't playable, she can aid you in some levels. There isn't really a goal for the game, but to only complete all 7 worlds of the game. World Map After the title screen of the game, you are opened to 7 worlds on a map. If you're starting out the game, 6 worlds will be locked except the first. You must clear the levels of the first world in order to unlock the others. Level Gameplay The game has simple controls. There are buttons on the screen that allow Ringo to move around. Pressing the triangle pointed to the left makes her move left, while pressing the triangle pointed to the right makes her move right. The triangle pointed up makes her jump. The amount of force put on the jump button changes her jump length. Additionally, if you press the jump button twice, then Ringo can perform her titular double jump. The use of Ringo's jumps will require technique from the player during the second half of the game. Collectibles In every level of the game, there are collectibles scattered around the stage for Ringo to collect. Some of these items, such as the yellow and red coins and the golden emblems with Ai's face on it needs to be collected to get the full score of 10,000 on the stage and an S rank. Even items such as the shining apple that makes you invincible may be needed to help you collect all items. However, collectible items such as the packaged apple treat, and the heart won't really affect your score other than helping you stay alive. There's also items such as the CD and SD Card that won't affect your score either, but can give MB to shop at the store. Internet Ranking Internet ranking is automatically available for the player when you open the game. Though it doesn't affect gameplay, it gives you a ranking based on your score received on all levels Shop In the shop, you can purchase items from Ai with your collected MB. Many of the items available to purchase is used to expand your stamina, heal yourself, or one that can allow you to do daily levels. Ranks Like in all EZDAEMON games, Double Jump Ringo Run Action gives you ranks using the system of dan and kyu ranks. If you get a high score in a song, you will get a certain amount of skill points that will increase your rank. Your rank will be the total value of the top 30 songs with highest skill points. The highest rank that you can get is "十段".